Raptor Moon
by moonrose221
Summary: I'm stuck on how to proceed with Digimon Tamers My way. So here is it's prequel. Starts in the S season.


Raptor Moon S: Star Warriors

 **A/N: Hi and this is a prequel for Digimon Tamers My Way. Now the reason I'm going straight to the S season is because most of Takato's reason to fight as a Tamer came from this point in her life. Please be warned that some parts of the chapter mentioning her knowing Lita and working with her along with where Takato went to school, and the part of it being Kaorinite who took Mikey was due to some errors in my editing.**

 **The changes as far as seasons 1 and 2 are as follows:**

 **Season 1:**

 **Luna awakened Takato as Sailor Moon at the age of eight. Just after she moved to Juuban.**

 **Takato who was often irritated with Luna trying to control her life snapped and erased Luna's memory of her being Sailor Moon.**

 **Despite being eight years old, Takato looks the same age as the inner scouts due to her disguise field making her look the same age as the inner court scouts**

 **Takato enrolled into Infinity Academy since she was classified as a child genius.**

 **Takato due to her high intellect has very few friends who share her interests which are: Music, art, dance, theater, cooking, sewing, singing, baking, reading, science, astronemy, mythology, and flowers.**

 **Takato has no feelings for Tuxedo Mask what so ever outside of a working relationship.**

 **Takato reveals the Silver Crystal when Jupiter almost dies. Tuxedo Mask is still taken by Beryl.**

 **Takato defeats Beryl but still has her memories and the Crescent Moon Wand.**

 **Season 2: Takato for the first half of the season strikes out on her own.**

 **Luna does not awaken the inner scouts until after the Doom Tree is healed and Allen and Ann are granted a new life on Earth.**

 **Takato's parents found out about her first adventure to save the world as a ranger. So she informed them of her Sailor Scout status.**

 **When Rini comes to that time she is stunned to see a girl about her age with the Silver Crystal.**

 **When Rini is introduced to Takato's parents it's agreed to play her off as a cousin.**

 **When the inners go into the future, Takato takes the news Rini is her daughter exceptionally well. Finding out Endymion/Darien never let her train or make friends? She chased Tuxedo Mask down the hall with a metal pipe swearing like a sailor denied beer at port.**

 **Rini is turned into Wicked Lady not only by Wiseman but Zeltrax as well.**

 **Takato heals Rini by unleashing a small part of the Great Power.**

 **When Rini leaves to return to the future Takato gives her a pink back pack with the Dino Thunder symbol on it in white.**

 **Those are the changes. So because Luna has no memory of Sailor Moon's Civillian Identity none of the Inners know who she is. They know she just shows up right when they need her. That being said, let's get this Super hero showdown goin'!**

Chapter 1: Warriors from the Stars. A new enemy and new allies:

Eight year old Takato Serenity Matsuki was walking to school as normal. Hiding in her subspace pocket was her Crystal Compact. No one knew it because she was a kid, but almost a year ago she was awakened as Sailor Moon the Soldier of Friendship and Justice. Now don't get her wrong, Takato loved being a Magical Girl. It was just a little hard what having no real friends in school or here. 'It's times like this I miss Connor, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Soul. I even miss helping Doctor O. oversee detention!' The young senshi composed herself as she walked onto the Infinity Academy campus. Yeah, the fact was that Takato enjoyed the challenge Private School gave her as compared to Public School. She went toclass 3-A and sat down at her desk. Her teacher was a man in his late twenties and said, "Good morning class. I'm your new teacher Adam Park. You will address me as Adam-sensei." Takato had a small smile on her face which Adam noticed, "Anything you would like to share with the class Matsuki-san?" Takato stood at her desk and replied, "No Adam-sensei. I'm just glad one of the Alumni is teaching this class. Truth be told things were begining to get repetitive around here." Adam took note of her Dino Bracelet and nodded, "Indeed Matsuki-san. Please take your seat. Now class everyone take out your history books. We'll be discussing the event known as the Countdown To Destruction..."

School ended as everyone got up to leave Adam asked, "Matsuki-san can you stay back a moment?" Once everyone left Adam said, "Well then Little Raptor I wasn't expecting to see you here." Takato replied, "I'm certian you weren't Adam. The reason I go to school here as opposed to the local elementary school is because I get a good challenge here." Adam nodded, "So what's this I hear about a girl fitting your description if only older running around fighting monsters?" Takato shook her head, "My newest adventure. I was awakened as a reborn warrior from a kingdom wiped out around the same time as the Animarium." Adam nodded and dismissed Takato.

The small leader of the Sailor Scouts walked home idly thinking of if she should stop for a snack on the way home due to her high metabolism. Passing by the Hikawa Shrine she heard the sounds of a battle and a boy's voice saying, "You've got to believe me this all one big misunderstanding." Shaking her head as she stashed her school bag in subspace and bringing out here compact she changed into Sailor Moon. Unknown to the Inners and her two Outers hiding in the tree in front of her Sailor Moon is able to use the attacks of all the Planetary Guardians in her immediate court. She silently whispered, "Crescent Beam Smash!" as a beam of golden energy seperated the two groups of warriors. Three being Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter. Mars in civillian form was up against a wall. The other three warriors were a blonde girl in a pink outfit with a Guitar for a weapon, a boy in a blue outfit with a wolf like canon as a hand, and a man who looked like a white robot. Jupiter when Sailor Moon jumped down had a look that said she was confused. Sailor Moon then drop kicked Mercury and Judo flipped Venus and Jupiter. She then turned to the three strangers and bowed, "I'm very sorry for misconception between you three and three of my Guardians. They have no experiance dealing with benevolent beings from other worlds. I am Sailor Moon. Leader of the Sailor Scouts and Princess of the fallen Moon Kingdom. Who are you three if I may be so bold to ask?" The man in the white suit said, "Transcode 001: Acid Ace." The boy in blue said, "Transcode 003: Mega Man." Finally the girl in pinkreplied, "Transcode 004: Harp Note." Sailor Moon offered her hand to Mega Man, "On behalf of my team I wish to welcome you to Earth and thank you for aiding a civillian when I and my team were unable to. Should you require aid in what your team is searching for I would be glad to lend assistance when neccesary." Mega Man shook her hand and said, "Thank you Sailor Moon. However, I don't wish to put you in any danger." Sailor Moon smirked, "By all means test my skills if you wish. Weapons such as swords or daggers and hand to hand only." Mega Man nodded as he used a battle card to give him the Electro Saber. Sailor Moon smirked and brought out a weapon Sailor Jupiter started vibrating upon seeing. "She has the Original White Ranger's weapon?!" Venus, Mercury, Raye, and the two Outers hiding in the nearby tree eyes widened in shock where the hell did she get that?

Mega Man had to admit he was impressed. He heard a bit about several heroes of this planet. But what he had heard about Sailor Moon didn't do her justice. Once he admitted defeat he said, "I'm rather impressed with what I saw today Sailor Moon. The rumors I've heard haven't done you justice." Chuckling Sailor Moon replied, " Well Mega Man I will admit for someone outside of the Solar System you have quite a bit of skill yourself. But I will admit that this isn't my first time saving the world. First time was nearly three years ago in Reefside, California." Acid Ace whom had read the reports of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers asked, "So tell us Sailor Moon which of the Dino Thunder Rangers were you?" Sailor Moon replied, "The Pink Raptor Dino Ranger." That statement caused Uranus to fall out of the tree she was hiding in. Neptune sighed and helped her girlfriend up. The inners were shocked, however Moon was decidedly not, "Just because you can hide from the Inners doesn't mean you can from me. Unlike Venus I trained my Empathy. And yes I remember you both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune." Both new scouts were somewhat shocked. Moon just rolled her ruby colored eyes, "It's called common sense. I suggest you practice it. There are scouts for Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Pluto, the Moon, and Mars. It's only logical that there are scouts for Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. the last of the three is still sleeping to put it mildly." Uranus said, "Princess I don't think that Saturn should wake up." Sailor Moon just walked over calmly and smacked Uranus on the back of her head, "Saturn's powers exist to balance out my powers and the power of my crystal. She destroys everything so it can be reborn. Life cannot exist without Death and vice versa you idiot. If you both make any attempt on her life I will put you both in your places. As is my right as the Lunar High Senshi and the Lunar High Princess." Uranus replied, "Yes your highness." before she and Neptune took their leave.

Venus asked, "Am I missing something here? Cause I don't remember them." Moon replied, "Your the Captian of the Inner Court guard Venus. It's your job to be the body double for the princess aka me and lead the Inner Scouts when the Lunar High Senshi is unavailable to do so. The Outer Court Guard are the first line of defense against enemy invasions." When she put things that way Sailor Venus had to admit she felt like an idiot. Jupiter asked, "Princess, why is it you trust these three? I mean no offense Highness but I'm just concerned for your well being." Sailor Moon smiled fondly, "Because the Transcode team or as they were known during the Silver Millenium the Star Force was led by my older brother Prince Subaru of the Moon. He was the Mega Man of the SIlver Millenium. For the record Omega-Xis, I am doing well and please pass the message to the current king that I hope to find Alpha-Flare soon." With that final word Sailor Moon left in a flash of light.

Running on the rooftops she spotted another monster she beat it but her compact was damaged and caused her to detransform.

(That night)

Takato was in her bed having yet another nightmare.

 _ **Dream sequence:**_

 _ **Takato is seeing all of her loved ones getting attacked by the new monsters. "Moon Crystal Power!" She tried and tried to transform. But her crystal would let some light before fading. "Damn it! Moon...Crystal...Power..." She sobbed the last part out. But a firm yet gentle hand touched her shoulder. Takato looked up expecting her Ranger self, but instead it was a man in his mid-thirties. "Don't give up little warrior. Surely after everything you've done it wouldn't be that easy to quit right?" Takato replied, "Your right I can't give up." The man smiled, "Maybe this will help you in the future. As you are now you aren't ready to wield it." He held out his hand as three lights one red, one green, and one blue took shape. The red light a lion, the green light a dragon, and the blue light a pegasus. The three beings seemed to be made of energy. Wild and Strong. Which were two words often used to describe Takato by Connor. The three being shrunk down to three small lights that entered her crystal. The man started to fade as he said, "Thank you for accepting Mega Man. Thank you for befriending..my son."**_

 _ **Dream Sequence end**_

Takato bolted upright in her bed before looking at her clock. The clock's Digital display said 5:45 A.M. Takato groaned, "Nice. First time I sleep longer than four am and I have to leave for Magic Classes in an hour and a fourty five minutes." Takato after becoming Sailor Moon was owled by the Japanese Ministry of Magic stating she had to attend classes at Magic Academy and register with the Magical Girls Union. She didn't mind. Takato thrived on challenges and learning Magic was an exciting one for her. She took a shower and got dressed in a long sleeve pink t-shirt, blue jeans, a pale blue short sleeved hoodie, white socks, her pink and silver Dino Bracelet, and her favorite necklace a gold crescent moon with a pink saphire on a delicate gold chain. Takato's wand was cherry wood from Hikawa Shrine, the feather of an ice Phoenix, moon flower petals, and a moonstone amplifier. She kept in in a pale green leather holster on her belt. As well as a small pouch that doubled as her purse. In it she had: her compact, her cell phone, a wrist communicator for the Power Rangers Alumni, her wallet, the medication she had to take at lunch, her bus pass, her train pass, her contact case and contacts, her glasses and the case for them, a Silver Guardians regulation Laser Pistol(She never touches it except to clean it twice a month), and five vials of migraine relief potion. Takato pulled her hair back in a braid with spikes woven in and grabbed her messenger bag that had her magic school supplies and her pink sneakers with light blue stars on the sides of them and electric yellow laces. Mei Matsuki Takato's mom said, "Good morning dear. How did you sleep? Are you still pissed about your powers dissappearing?" Takato said, "I slept alright for not having my prescription . I'm still ticked, but something tells me I'll get an upgrade. What happened to Denise?" Denise was Takato's babysitter. Her fifth one in almost a year. No one could handle her so they claimed. Most people couldn't relate to a child genius. "Denise quit. Although we're interviewing a boy who just moved in a few blocks down the street. His name is Geo Stellar. So please be somewhat tolerant of him." It was no surprise to Mei that her daughter couldn't keep a babysitter for more than a month and a half at a time. She wasn't like kids her age and she never acted much like a kid. She was like an adult in an eight year old little girls body for Amaterasu's sake! Then again that's what happens when your at the time six year old daughter saves the world from a demented mutated dinosaur. Takato said nothing as she ate her breakfast. Takato's father Takehiro Matsuki, a doctor who worked at the Silver Guardians outpost Hospital walked in the kitchen. He patted his daughter's head as he sat down. He asked, "So honey, how is your current project coming?" Takato replied, "Fine. Though my teacher is shocked I've progressed as far as I have in three months." Takehiro chuckled, "That's because no one expected you to have a magical lightsaber almost completed in three months." Takato finished her food as she took her dishes to the sink. Her mother handed her a decent sized bento box full of food. "Have a good day dear. And remember, don't be afraid to assert yourself infront of a bully." Takato nodded as she went to the door. she stuffed her feet into her shoes and went out the door. Walking down the road Takato saw her friend Mia from her Spiritual Rituals and Exorcisms class. "Hi there Mia." Mia looked up, "Oh, hi Takato how are you?" Takato shrugged, "I'm fine. Are you going to feed those cats at the abandoned church after class?" Mia nodded "Yep! Want to help?" Takato shook her head, "I can't. My parents want me home after class. Denise quit and their interviewing a kid so I have to meet him."

Takato was sitting in her Defense Against The Dark Arts class as her sensei started talking about the different Dark creatures and the spells to force them away. "Dementors contrary to what the British would say, don't actually eat the soul. They store them for Soul Reapers to collect later on. There is only one spell to ward them off. The Patronus Spell is a rather tricky one that for the most part isn't taught until the age of sixteen. However, if any of you want to give it a try you can. First, think of a happy memory and once you have that in mind say the incantaion _Expecto Patronum_. Any volunteers to give it a try?" Takato raised her hand as Yoruichi-sensei gestured with her hand to the mats in front. Takato stood and had her wand out. She closed her eyes and chose one of her better Silver Millenium memories. Her and Subaru making flower crowns. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silver wolf emerged from her wand and floated around for a moment before popping out of existance. Her teacher and the rest of the class clapped. "Well done you've produced a corpreal Patronus. Something that most mystic alligned Witches and Wizards don't accomplish until their late teens early twenties." History was where Takato shined. She loved hearing the records of the past. It also helped that they were studying the Silver Millenium. "Queen Serenity Lucinda Alica D'Luna IV had several children by Lord Death. The Shinigami of this country's pantheon of gods. The names of her children are: Serenity prefering Serena, Souren, Toshiro, Subaru, Selena, Orion, Celeste, Yureiki, Kianna, and Kinai. Their legal father King Kuroshi hated the fact that all the children weren't related to him. He wished to kill the Queen and rule unchallenged. However, each time Kuroshi tried anything the Queen overturned it. What caused the Silver Millenium to fall was the forced engagement between Princess Serena and Prince Endymion XIV. Beryl, a noble woman corrupted Endymion's generals Jedite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite and unleashing Mettalia the Negaforce. Queen Serenity after being saved by her daughter Serenity taking her legal father's sword meant to end her mother's life used the Holy treasure of her kingdom the Imperial Silver Crystal. The result of sending the souls of her children, their courts, and the subjects of her kingdom into the future while at the same time send the Seven Shadow Warriors to be reborn as seven different Humans..Yes Matsuki-san?" "To be correct Sohma-sensei, it was six humans and one cat." Her history teacher Kyo Sohma checked his notes, "Your correct. My mistake. Now as I was saying she also sent the Mauan advisors Luna and Artemis to be reborn as well. The cost of that however, was her life. Now for homework I want two feet of parchment on what you think the reborn Warriors could do to gain strength in this day and age and what scouts are having the easier time."

It was now the end of classes. and Takato was walking down the street when she bumped into a boy about two to three years older than her. "Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." The boy had light green hair and brown eyes. he wore white pants, black shoes, a black shirt, and a purple jacket. "It's okay. I'm Rey Springs. I just moved in. I thought it was the weekend. What's with the school bag?" The public cover for Magic Academies in Japan was that they were Cram Schools. "Oh this? I have Cram School on weekends until two thirty." Rey looke surprised. She couldn't be older than ten. "How old are you? You barely look ten." Takato shook her head, "I'm eight. I also happened to be a certified genius. I happen to enjoy a challenge." Standing up Takato said, "I'm Takato by the way. I have to head home. It was nice to meet you Rey."

Running past the abandoned church Takato saw Mia running in looking afraid. A woman with purple skin in a cat girl outfit ran by. She also noticed that she could see up the monsters skirt. Had it been a real woman, she wouldn't have minded much considering this was Japan where fanservice and racy outfits were fairly more common. But it was a monster. She ducked into the church and saw the Inners getting their collective asses handed to them. Sadly that meant Jupiter as well. Then again the thing was a living puzzle. Not even the newcomers Gemini Spark White and Balck could destroy it. She ran a bit more wishing with all her heart to help. Her Crsytal Compact glowed and changed shape it was now the shape of a heart. She whispered, "Moon Cosmic Power!" as she turned into Sailor Moon. She knew she had a new wand that could destroy the monster. She wanted to have some fun first. "Raptor Bow. Blaster Mode!" She whispered. Silently sneaking to the place above where the Gemini twins were standing, Sailor Moon notched her bow and fired a pink energy arrow at the monster nailing it in the shoulder. The Inners, two Outers, and the Gemini Twins noticed her. Using the chandelier above the others she arial spin kicked the monster into the air and brought out her new wand. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She whispered her attack but it was still effective.

Once she knew Mia was safe she left powering down and heading home. She walked in the house noticing a boy about eleven walking up to the front porch. An all to familiar aura around him. 'So this boy is Mega Man out of uniform. Interesting change of pace.' "Hello, I'm Takato Matsuki. I take it your Geo Stellar?" The boy replied, "Yes I'm Geo." Takato nodded as she opened the front door and slipped off her shoes going inside. Geo mimicking her as he walked inside. She said nothing as she went upstairs and silently did her magic homework. Geo did talk with Takato's parents. When it came time to talk with Takato he found her sitting on her bed reading a book entitled _Advanced Medical Treatment and their Purposes_ by Dr. Dana Mitchell. Geo was somewhat stunned. She was nearly nine and reading that? Wow, her parentsweren't kidding that she was a child genius. He was too. "Hello again Takato. Your parents suggested I get to know you since I start watching you Monday." "My name is Takato Serenity Matsuki. I'm almost nine years old. My birthday is June 30. My favorite colors are white, silver, and pink. My favorite movie is Spirited Away. My favorite tv shows are Freakazoid, Pinky and The Brain, Animaniacs, Pokemon, Code Lyoko, Hercules The Animated Series, and Adventures in Wonderland. My favorite books are Nancy Drew Mysteries and the Replica series. My favorite snack food is Dango. I like Diet Dr. Pepper as far as soda. My hobbies are reading, drawing, history, science, astronemy, mythology, dancing, gymnastics, martial arts, singing, gardening, playing piano, and origami. I have no friends though I rarely go to places like Crown Arcade or Fruit Parlor. I have no career goal yet as I'm only eight nearly nine. Anything I missed?" Geo just shook his head. Geo introduced himself and the bonded over astronemy and comic books of all things.


End file.
